Rolling Sky 2 (Orca Port)/Differences
Please note that this partly is based off of the Nintendo Switch port, and all upcoming updates to the original mobile version (except for those which remove levels & mechanics) will apply to this game. Miscellaneous * Various bugs & glitches were fixed. * Multiple animations became smoother. ** Also, there’s multiple types of transitions for certain animations to switch around from. * As expected, all freemium mechanics were removed. * Diamonds & Crowns were put back in to replace the Blue and Gold Moons. * The Wizard no longer follows your character in levels. * Gems now act like Coins, which are a very common currency in the Vinicunca update. * Idle Mode was replaced by Wizard Mode, which works slightly like the NintenDogs series. For more details, go to “Gameplay/Controls”. * The “Stay Tuned” screen was removed. Instead, they were replaced with multiple screens with music from Fantasia: Rolling Sky 2 Full Collection playing over it. It still shows the same image of the stage. There are a few exceptions: ** Fantasia II, which shows the clown from that level peeking behind the curtain. ** Vinicunca, where it shows the same image from the end of the original mobile game’s level. ** Honour Amongst Theft, which simply shows Bonnie in her pop-up ad appearance. * Moons are now optional hidden collectibles. They are transparent in appearance. There is 1 Moon per level. * The following levels were added: ** Ancient Pharaohs: This was the oldest version of Pharaohs, which was entirely redesigned latter on in the original mobile version. ** Daydreaming: This was supposed to take the place of Home, but it was cut for unknown reasons. The music used is the original composition of the song for Home; “Roundstone, 1917”. It’s about a boy who travels across the sea to reach a small island. ** Sunrain & Fate II: These are the respective tutorial versions of the levels Home & Fate, respectively. They were extended to play the full songs. *** Fate II also has a brand-new design as well. * The following reflect the pitch that the game is a “playable (anime) movie”; ** The icons of the game are actually movie posters on the wall of Michi’s place. ** The credits take place on a movie theatre screen, with some of the characters sitting down watching it. ** Michi has exaggerated expressions, like those from an anime such as the Pokémon series. * Michi's appearance can be fully customizable with Hats & Clothes. These are the rewards that you get for completing a level's Hard mode. Home * The hole in the bridge at the beginning was patched. * The version for the difficulties are: ** Pre-Alpha for Normal mode ** 1.2.1's difficulties for Hard & Nightmare * The owl was redesigned slightly. Puzzle/Nightmare * This level was renamed to Starry Nightmare. * While it still has the same paths, has brand-new visuals based upon the Little Prince’s early pilot design. ** Near the end, instead of being launched into space by a star, he rides an airplane. The hanging stars are obstacles this time. At the end, he lands on the grassy planet from the pre-alpha version of the level & prepares to fight a gigantic monster. Fortunately, the Wizard defeats it for him. ** It also has the ghost-like creatures on the icon in the actual level. Pharaohs * The eagle from that level’s game icon appears in Pharaohs. ** It carries the Prince over the Anubis statue at the end. * The Egyptian Prince's face has been redesigned to appear more natural. He also has 2 golden arrows on his scarf. Vinicunca * The rideable llama no longer disappears when the adventurer jumps in Vinicunca. * The ending is an in-game cutscene instead of a 2D image. Death Book * The eagle from earlier returns, but it gets eaten by the sandworm. * The sandworm scene lasts longer. Fantasia * Like the llama, the unicycle under the boy does not disappear before the paper stack part. * The coattails of the boy’s tuxedo after he transforms no long crop through his pants. Jazz * The character was given "socks" like in the level icon. * The character does not crop through the oboe during the turning platform part. Category:Rolling Sky Category:Ports Category:Subpages Category:CheetahMobile Category:Cheetah Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Swimminton Games Category:Swimminton Orca Games Category:Swimminton Orca